Dreams are Won
by liasongh
Summary: COMPLETE! This is a crossover of Charmed, Harry Potter and Gilmore Girls. The idea came to me as I am reading the final book of the Harry Potter series. It's a good story. Please read and review. Again I am bad with summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Shocking Truth exposed

-1Dreams Are Won

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!

Crossover between Charmed, Harry Potter, and Gilmore Girls

San Francisco

Paige awoke with a deafening pain deep within her chest that exceeded to the core of her soul. The memory of her dream displayed beneath her eyes so vivid that all she could do was watch it again with a horror she didn't think was possible to feel. _Her son, that she has recreated a past for herself in order to protect him, was in danger, serious danger. Death eaters were swirling all around him and he fought them with a majestic speed and power that made her feel proud but still scared for his safety. The then dream shifted abruptly and she saw Hagrid holding Harry's lifeless body shielded, hidden, by the invisible cloak. Lifeless because there was no movement and her motherly instinct just knew. She met Hagrid's eyes in the dream and screamed a deafening anguished NO. _

Sweat poured down Paige's body as she got up and headed downstairs to Phoebe, Piper, Henry, Coop, and Leo. She had to tell them the truth and show them what she really looked like. All she could do was hope that Henry loved her still after she revealed the shocking news to him and she also hoped that her sisters forgave her for not telling them something so important. The conversations quickly stopped when they saw the panicked look that still resided in Paige's eyes.

Panic swept through the room as the sisters looked at Paige and wondered what was up. Henry got up and went over to his wife. He put his arm around her and tried to console her but to no avail. Her shoulders were shaking from silent sobs.

"Paige, what is it?" Henry asked gently as he tried to comfort her. He looked at Phoebe, Piper and Coop and mouthed 'help'. They shrugged their shoulders with no unearthly clue what was wrong. They won the battle against the Triad and Leo was home and Chris and Wyatt were safe and sound with them so what was so wrong, was the question that was filtering in and out of everyone's minds as they waited for Paige to explain.

Paige began explaining as she uncast the spell she had upon herself. Her looks began to change into someone different but still Paige. The difference now was that she had green eyes instead of brown and she had light brown hair instead of jet black and her skin was a little tanner but not much, other than that she was the same. "My full name is Paige Lily Hallowell Potter. I am actually the first born, as in older than Prue. No one knew about me because I married James Potter and we were running from Voldemort because Pettigrue had betrayed us. When James was killed I made it look like Voldemort had killed me as well and cast a protective charm around my son, Harry. Voldemort tired a killing curse on Harry but it failed because of my charm and Harry ended up with a zigzag scar on his forehead. He is known as the boy who lived because he is the only one to have lived other than me from a killing curse. I lived because Grams and Mom helped me live. The Charmed ones powers helped. I took Harry to Dumbledore and then went into hiding. I recreated myself and myself younger and sort of different and definitely changed my eyes. It was apparent that my eyes were not green because it is known that Harry had his mother's eyes. I could not take the risk of revealing I was alive because it would uplift the charm I had on him. I became Paige Matthews and mom and dad conducted the story that they didn't meet or fall in love until after she and Victor had been estranged. I went to live with my family whom were to become my only family until they died in a car crash and I survived and then I found you. I erased those memories only to have them brought back when magic was returned to me." She looked at Henry with tears streaming down her cheeks silently imploring him to not hate her.

"I know." Henry said in a whisper. Paige looked at him confounded with that statement. "How?" "You told me when you were asleep right after we first got married. You were dreaming of Voldemort and you told me everything. I awoke when I heard you screaming and I asked you questions thinking you might wake up but you didn't and you just answered me on every question with no questions asked from you."

Paige looked at him with an gaping mouth that proved she was so astonished that she was beyond words. "And you're still here? E-even though I'm not completely who you married?" She whispered as she anticipated his answer.

Henry answered her by kissing her soundly on the lips until she was breathless but happy from the gesture. "That means that yes I still love you and I'm confused but when I married you I married Paige Matthews Halliwell so that would include Paige Lily Halliwell Potter as well." He grinned at her. "I just hope Harry will like me." That statement caused Paige's face to become pained which caused Henry and the others to immediately know something was amiss.

Hogwarts world

Harry knew the time would come for him to face Voldemort and he knew exactly how to do it. He knew what the greatest power of all would be for him to use against the powerful dark lord even if the dark lord rebuked him for it. That power would be the love his mother and father held for him and he held that in the highest respect that could ever be possible.

Mysterious place

Two people knew something was about to happen. They hadn't been able to get a hold of their friend for thirteen years. They still kept up to date with the magical world, however. They knew they would be useful for something one day even if their bad-talking daughter, at least towards them, thought they were nuts for believing in a world that held supernatural and paranormal powers and beings.

The woman turned towards her husband with tears filling her eyes as she looked at a picture of a baby on a broomstick, and the broomstick was actually zooming around in the picture like in 3D. "It's been so long since we heard anything from them, Richard." Her husband put his arms comforting her the best he could. He was just as worried. No one, not even their daughter nor granddaughter knew of their connectedness to the magical world. "Lily is fine. Harry to. One day we will see them again. James was our son and Lily and Harry have to have survived even though James didn't." Tears pricked his eyelids as he said that last sentence but he refused to shed them.

What do you think? I'm having fun with this story and the other one I'm writing. J I would love suggestions or just comments. J


	2. Chapter 2:  Plans are made

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Chapter two

Plans are made

San Francisco

"Paige, what is it?" Piper asked quietly but gravely sensing that something had gone very wrong. "Harry." Paige whispered as tears fell freely down her cheeks. After a few moments Paige finally got her composure back to tell the tale of what she had seen in her dream and how she knew it to be true even though she hoped, even though it was a tiny bit, that it wasn't true.

"I had a dream about Harry. This dream was different from any others that I have had about my son. This dream started with the war going on strongly and then it ended with Hagrid carrying Harry's lifeless body under James' invisibility cloak. I know he was dead because my instincts told me that it was true. Hagrid confirmed it when I met his eyes. The only thing I don't know is when this will happen. Mothers are connected with their children and sometimes their dreams will them know things, that is how I've been able to keep tabs on my son. I believe that very much."

Phoebe spoke first. "So we find out when this is to happen if it hasn't happened already." "And it hasn't because Harry is the first Halliwell male to ever be born in this family and if he were dead we would know magically." Piper added with a fierce tone in her voice.

Hogwarts world

The war was approaching. Harry knew it within his soul and his scar hurt at the mere thought of it. He also felt something else. This was something that he had never felt before. It was as if someone was watching over him unlike what he as felt from his parents during the times they were able to reach out from the beyond, his mind decided to term it, to help him. He wondered what it meant and who was watching over him. With that last thought he fell back asleep.

Gilmore world

Emily sat up with a start as she realized something was wrong with her family. She also knows that eventually they will have to tell Lorelei about her brother that she had never known. Since they were living in a place that was primarily muggles, non magic people, they led people to believe that their son had gotten mysteriously ill and they had to send him somewhere so he could get the treatment he needed. Lorelei does, however, know now that he is dead, just not the whole story. Emily decides to contact Paige. She refrains herself from calling her Lily.

San Francisco

Phoebe pulled out a world map and dangled a crystal pendant-like item above it. She said a spell hoping it would show her where Harry was residing. After what seemed like ages, the crystal drops on a dot of the map. It proved Harry was alive. Paige let out a real smile and Henry smiled in relief as well.

Now knowing that important fact, the sisters sat down to contemplate what to do next. "Okay, we'll go to somewhere close to where Hogwarts and Hogsmedes resides. Then we'll find this Hagrid and Paige you continue with the disguise of Paige Matthews married to Henry." She caught Henry's dire look at that and Piper retorted in defense, "Hey, they don't know she survived to and became Paige Matthews, okay?" He laughed at that and Piper grinned back.

Suddenly Paige's disappearing phone rings and appears in her hand. This phone is used for one purpose only and she froze when it appeared. She looked at the id part as to see who it was before her panic went into full force ahead. She calmed down a little when she saw it was James's mother, Emily Gilmore.

Gilmore World

"Paige, is that you?" Emily asked with a slightly quivering voice in which she attempted to hide but to no avail.

San Francisco

"Yes, Emily, it's me." Paige finally spoke again choosing her words carefully. "What is going on? Has something happened?"

Gilmore World

"No, I just had a odd feeling that you and Harry were in danger and I wanted to check up on you. I can't check up on him but at least I can check up on you. My son would have wanted me to do at least that." Emily answered.

San Francisco

"I'm fine, Emily. But you're right. Something is dreadfully wrong and I' going to find Harry. It's time he knows I'm alive and I have to help him in the battle against you know who. I feel it's bad to say his name aloud but you know who I am talking about."

Gilmore World

Emily's face paled as she all too remembered whom Paige was referring to. "Please know if you need us call us the magic way. Please bring my grandson home and you home safely. I want to meet Henry, your new husband too. You're still family, Paige. It's about time Lorelei knew the truth regarding her older brother."

San Francisco

"Yes, I agree. Lorelei needs to know the truth so she can be prepared if you know who finds out first about me being alive and decides to attack. I need you all to be prepared. You know what to do, mom." Paige said in a grave but loving voice.

Gilmore World

The color returned to Emily's face as she heard Paige call her mom. She hadn't heard that in a long, long time, seventeen years to be exact. "I know what to do. My wand is still active even though I don't use it a lot here. Lorelei and Rory don't have wands but they will if I have anything to say about it. I had Olivander make Lorelei one when she turned eleven. I did the same for Rory. They don't have their wands but they will. Trust me, they will. Richard has his as well. We know what to do if the time comes and demands it of us."

San Francisco

Paige heard the determination and confidence within her ex mother-in-law's face and smiled. "Good. Stay safe, mom. I'll check back with you soon. I promise you that."

Gilmore World

Emily smiled as she heard that. "Good. I will have this disappearing phone with me at all times. Call anytime, day or night. Be safe, Paige. Please be safe, you and Harry."

San Francisco

"We will. I will bring my son home, alive. I don't know how but I will. James's death will not be in vain. You know who will perish. I will keep you informed as things progress. Be safe as well, mom."

With that they both hung up and the disappearing phones disappeared as though they were never there. Piper made plans for her sons, Wyatt and Chris to stay with her father as Coop informed Phoebe that he was going with them. "I'm going." "But we don't know what we're going into. It's not like the battle with the Triad. We knew what we were getting into when we did that but here we don't. We don't know what all Paige has seen of what this You know who can do." Phoebe tried feebly to convince him to stay. Of course, it didn't work. "I'm going with you or I'm following you and still winding up where you are. I am a love God, remember? I can find you by following my heart." Coop said in a determined voice with loving eyes but worried eyes fixed upon Phoebe. Finally, Phoebe relented. "Alright, you can go. I'd rather you be traveling with us instead of coming in, in the middle of the fray when the war happens."

Coop put his arms around her and hugged her. Then he kissed his wife lovingly and happy that she agreed because that it told him that she loved him and trusted him and feared for his safety a whole lot. That thought sent warm chills buzzing down his spine. He smiled.

Paige decided now to interrupt the moment. "We leave in the morning. If the war has started then they will have a curfew in place that will detect any magic done or anyone apparating inside Hogsmede or Hogwarts at night. But orbing is different so hopefully it will be harder to detect. Nevertheless, I say we play it safe and orb there in the morning."

"Who are they?" Leo asked. "Death eaters and Dementors." Paige answered gravely. "What are…?" Leo began the question that was on everyone's mind. "Death eaters are followers of he who must not be named." She wrote the name down on the paper and then said "Do not say what this says out loud. They will find us if you do."

"Okay, so we leave in the morning. Dad will be here soon so that will be good. It will give us time with Wyatt and Chris." Piper said quietly.

Hogwarts world

Harry had the sensation again that someone was watching over him, but who? He knew it wasn't evil but the fact that he didn't know who it was bothered him greatly.

What do you think so far? Any suggestions or comments?


	3. Chapter 3:  Paige's Quest

-1Chapter three

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Paige's Quest

Hogwarts world, just outside of Hogsmede where they won't be detected by Voldemort's powers.

Paige, Henry, Phoebe, Coop, Piper and Leo all arrive at just outside of Hogsmede where they should not be detected. At least they hoped they wouldn't be detected. Paige sighed in relief that so far no death eaters or whoever would be sent to round up people using magic at all were no where near. She knew what she had to do. She had to find someone who could tell her what was actually going on. She had to find either Hagrid or Professor McGonndal. That was going to be her mission and she knew that it would be the mission for them all because no one would adhere the idea of getting separated in a place they knew nothing about.

"Okay, we have to find a way inside the castle without getting detected. Since Leo and I are white lighters and Coop is a God it's possible our powers won't be detected. But Piper and Phoebe if you use your powers in the castle they might be but I don't know since you won't be using a wand." Paige looked seriously in thought. "I say we don't take any chances." Piper said vehemently as she thought about the consequences that might occur if they were detected. "I agree." Phoebe proclaimed. Paige smiled. Taking a deep breath Paige and Leo and Coop orbed everyone to the castle to a room that she knew no one would find. Or at least she hoped no one would find it. "What is this place?" Henry asked looking around curiously. "A room that I invented here that no one else knows about, not even Dumbledore knew. This was my special place to get away from everything when I needed a place to think. Here we should be safe for a bit." She sat down on her couch and wondered how she could get word to Professor McGonndal that she was here and she needed to know everything so she could help.

Gilmore Girls world

Emily knew it was time to tell Lorelei the truth about her brother. She knew it was time to present her with a wand and Rory a wand as well. She was so glad she had those wands made all those years ago. She silently thanked Olivander for helping her on that.

She called Lorelei and Rory to the house for an important meeting. They hem-hawed around it but finally Rory talked her mother into coming. There was something in her grandmother and grandfather's voice that told her that something was seriously wrong.

Hogwarts world

Paige used her white lighter powers to send a message to Professor McGonndal. It was nighttime there and Paige had forgotten about that, that the times would be different. She was glad that white lighter powers were different and not easy to detect. She appeared in Professor McGonndal's dreams. "Professor McGonndal?" Paige said in soft voice. McGonndal looked up in a start and then realized whom It was. Paige had appeared to her in her natural form with hair not quite as dark as it is when she is Paige. Her skin not as porcelain looking either. "Lily?" McGonndal whispered afraid that he who must not be named may overhear even in her dreams.

"Yes, it is I." Paige/Lily answered smiling at the older woman. "Don't worry, we shouldn't be detected. Since all of this was set in motion years ago, I found out I am a white lighter and a witch. White lighter means angel in human terms. I'm using my white lighter powers to contact you and find out what is going on and when you think the major battle will take place when he who must not be named will attempt to end my son's life."

McGonndal smiled and knew this was the real Lily because that is exactly what she would have said. "The battle will take place soon. Harry hasn't come here yet but this is where it will end." McGonndal whispered. "I am here now then, in time. I won't appear until I absolutely have to and then I will reveal myself and shock the crap out of he who must not be named." Paige/Lily said with conviction and determination. "McGonndal, I will keep I touch. I'm here now in my room I created here in this castle. No one knows about this room. Dumbledore didn't even know. I will remain here waiting for the time I shall appear and fight." McGonndal smiled through scared tears at that revelation. "I am glad to hear that, Lily, or do you wish for me to call you Paige?" Paige/Lily smiled. "Whichever. I found out my full name was then and always has been: Paige Lily Halliwell Potter now I am married to a man named Henry and he is here and knows the truth." She smiles with love for the man named Henry. McGonndal smiles when she realizes how happy she is now.

"I'll contact you again, soon. I promise." Paige/Lily says as she vanishes from McGonndal's dream. She wakes up in her room with the others watching her anxiously. "Everything okay?" Piper asks cautiously. Paige smiles at her. "Yeah, everything is okay for the moment. The final battle hasn't happened just yet. It will happen here, just like I thought it would, though." "So Harry hasn't arrived yet and he who must not be named haven't cornered him here yet?" Henry deduced. "Right. But it will be the other way around. Harry will corner him here." Paige corrects her husband smiling at him laughing. Henry laughs along with her.

Suddenly Phoebe gasps as she touches the walls of the castle. The room may be unbeknownst to everyone but it was still of Hogwarts. Everyone got silent knowing that Phoebe was being presented a vision. _Harry was heading here. She could sense that in her vision. He and two other companions were heading here. Not the castle persay but somewhere close by. It looks like a bar and an old man has helped them get out of being caught by the death eaters, she reckons. The old man leads Harry and his friends inside the bar. Suddenly, a portal is opened through a picture and they are decending through the picture to Hogwarts? She sees it's Hogwarts because no other building she knows of has these type of old walls and the room they were able to get to without detection was in Hogwarts. Someone was speaking. They called him Neville. Neville is gleefully happy Harry, Ron and Hermione are back. He says that Dumbledore's army is alive once again. Harry asks in surprise we're in the room of requirement? Neville confirms it. "You are back and we are going to fight. I sent out the message to everyone else who is a part of Dumbledore's Army. DA!!!!" Every began shouting that last thing Neville had said, DA. "DA!!!" Harry looked overwhelmed and worried for his friends but also proud._

Phoebe gasps as she returns to the present. "Harry's here. That was my vision." She looks at Paige. "He is with his friends in a room called the Room of Requirement. They call themselves DA which stands for Dumbledore's Army and they are prepared to fight and help Harry regardless if he wants them to or not." Phoebe told them in grave earnestness.

Gilmore Girl World

Emily, Richard, Lorelei and Rory were all sitting around the big table silently. Emily and Richard were contemplating how they were going to tell them the whole truth. "Well, what is it? What is this big emergency that we had to come here at this instant?" Lorelei asked in her usually sarcasm humor. "Lorelei, it's about your brother, James." Richard stated stunning both Lorelei and Rory.

What do you think? I know I probably misspelled some of the names but, hey I did my best and trying to remember how they're spelled. Soon you'll get Emily's explanation to both Lorelei and Rory about the whole sordid tale.


	4. Chapter 4:  Emily's shocking tale

-1Chapter four

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Emily's shocking tale

Gilmore Girl World

"What about James?" Lorelei asked with a serious quiet tone in her voice. "He got ill when I was young and I never saw him again so why are you bringing him up now?" "Because that is not the truth." Richard said in a loud voice silencing any sarcasm commit Lorelei may have had. Rory kept quiet during all of this. She knew who James was from what her mother told her but she also knew what his death and illness meant to her mother. "Now, let you mother finish." Richard added.

Summoning up the courage she would need to tell the truth, Emily plunged on ahead. "Your brother, wasn't ill. He went to a school called Hogwarts and started magic and learned to be a wizard." Lorelei remained silent as to not receive another outburst of her father. It's not because she gets along with her parents but she senses that there is more and she wants the truth now, the whole truth.

"James became a powerful wizard and studied under the headmaster known as Albus Dumbledore. All was well and we were going to try and find you and Rory and tell you the truth, James wanted you to know when he and Lily had a son. The son got marked by a man that I cannot say the name because it would bring about pure evil. They call him he who must not be named or you know who in the wizard world. He who must not be Named thought that Harry was the one who would eventually bring about his downfall because of the prophecy that was stated when Harry was born. This he who must not be named came after James, Lily, and Harry the night we were planning on heading out to their home."

"He who must not be named slaughtered my son and his wife. He tried to kill Harry but didn't succeed. Actually he didn't really kill Lily either. Lily found out recently that she was a witch and a white lighter by birth. So that is why she wasn't killed. The killing curse rebounded off of Harry instead of killing him because Lily had thrown herself in the middle. Love saved Harry and orbing saved Lily. Lily found out her real name was Paige Lily Halliwell. When James was killed, she allowed Dumbledore to place Harry into safety for fear that he who must not be named would strike again. She recreated a whole new life for herself and because of what she was she looked like she never aged."

"She looked like she was twenty seven then and still looks it today. She is the oldest of the Halliwell's though instead of the youngest like the story she concocted to save her son. Now she has told her sisters the truth and her new husband the truth. Henry doesn't care, he love Paige. I'm calling her that since that is her first name and when she hears Lily it pains her because it makes her remember James. Paige and her sisters are heading to Hogwarts to enter in the blood bath battle that is about to occur. He who must not be named is back and reborn and after Harry once again. But he will NOT kill him. I won't allow it. Paige won't allow it." Emily finished with tears streaming down her face. Richard put his arm around her to comfort her.

Hogwarts

"Phoebe, are you sure?" Paige/Lily asked with conviction and fear in her voice. "Oh yeah, I'm sure." Phoebe said gravely. "Now where this room of requirement is I have no idea." "I know." Paige/Lily said softly. "And there they're safe to plan before attack for the time being." She added just as softly.

Gilmore Girl World

"So James is really dead now but not by illness but by murder by a man or thing that is after my nephew? How do I get to Hogwarts? I'm going to enter this battle myself." Rory decided to step in then. "Me too. Harry is my cousin and family and needs help and he needs to know he has more family that loves him. I don't know the whole story regarding him, like what kind of life he had when he was placed in the other home but it doesn't sound like it was good since you haven't mentioned it." Emily was impressed by Rory deduction. She always knew her granddaughter was a smart girl, though.

Hogwarts

Room of Requirement

Harry felt the sensation that someone was watching over him again. He wanted to know who it was and if it was someone he could trust. He mustn't dwell on that now though. Everyone's lives, including his own, were at stake. He didn't want anyone to die because of him. He's already lost Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, and Hedwig. Thinking of Hedwig brought about pains in his heart but he forced them away for the moment. He would remember her when the beast was killed since it was because of the beast, he is refraining from saying the name for fear of them finding them there, that she is dead. He forced the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks away from his mind. He didn't need to be thinking of that now. He had to stay focused on what lay ahead.

What do you think so far? Suggestions or comments are welcome. The next few chapters will probably be the battle and I'll go by the book for that part. They'll be coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5:  The Battle

-1Chapter five

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!

The battle

The battle is underway when all of the Gilmore's arrive at Hogwarts. They arrive just in time to see a giant holding a lifeless form with glasses and being ordered to carry him to the center of everyone's attention. Paige is in the shadows trying her best to stay hidden. Emily gasps but doesn't come forward.

Lorelei and Rory looks at Richard and Emily as they stayed hidden in the shadows. They wanted to know who that was the giant was holding. The answer came though from someone else. "Surrender. The chosen one is dead. Harry Potter is dead." Voldemort's voice sounded through the halls of Hogwarts.

Then Chaos insured as everyone begin fighting when Neville was released from the bind and killed the snake, Nagini. Harry, not dead like everyone thought, was winding his way, under his cloak, towards Voldemort when he saw a curse narrowly miss Ginny. He changed course and hurried towards them only to have Mrs. Weasley stop her, Belatrax, herself with a killing curse. Belatrax's eyes shown with shock as they closed to nothingness permanently. Harry just then decided to show everyone that he was alive. He came out from under the cloak shouting one word extremely loud. "Pretgo!!"

Paige heard her son's voice and breathed a sigh of relief. Relief was evident on Emily and Richard's faces as well. Lorelei and Rory just looked confused but determined to help him, Harry, through this. Chorus' of 'he's alive' sounded throughout Hogwarts and then silence fell upon the castle. Harry and Voldemort circled each other menacingly.

Voldemort was clearly shocked to see Harry standing before him but he was trying his hardest to not show it. "Who are you going to use as a front now, Potter?" He sneered. "No one. It's between you and I. It's time one of us leaves for good." Harry answered confidently. "What, you think love, Dumbledore's precious answer to everything, will save you this time?" Harry smiled at that. "I know it will as will my skills."

Paige waited preparing to step out and in the middle of the deadly battle about to happen. It was killing her seeing her son, her only child, facing Voldemort like he was doing. It was killing her as well as making her proud because it was like watching James instead of watching Harry.

Everyone one watched in intense silence as the two faced each other, one as deadly as the other. Paige watched with her hand wound tightly around Henry's hand. Just then both Voldemort and Harry threw a deadly curse at one another. Harry, out of the corner of his eye, saw Paige/Lily step forward prepared to step in. His heart stopped for a second as he saw that it was his mother. But the end of Voldemort was no more thank the heavens. Voldemort's curse rebounded off of Harry's curse because the wand was Harry's since he was the master of the elder wand and not Voldemort. Harry had won. He was being pulled close by all around him. But there was one he desperately wanted to see, to see if he had seen right.

He looked all around him but to no avail. He couldn't see her anywhere. Was she just a figment of his imagination that he so desperately wanted to happen? He walked into the great room and found himself sitting down beside Luna. She smiled at him. "If I were you I'd want some peace." Harry smiled. "That'd be great." Luna distracted everyone for him so he could go and get Hermione and Ron. The three of them walked upstairs and he told them who he thought he saw. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Um, we saw her too, Harry." She said. Harry froze at those words and wondered if it was possible. But why? If it was possible why all the secrecy? He was determined to find out. He heard voices suddenly, from a room that he had no clue existed. He, Hermione, and Ron walked cautiously towards the sounds. "He's alive and he's safe." Paige/Lily said as she hugged Henry. "So, go tell your son that you're alive and tell him the entire truth, Paige." Piper said.

"It's time he knows everything." Emily said. "James was my son and damn-it I've missed too much of my grandson's life because of Voldemort and I will still never understand why Dumbledore chose for him to be sent to the Dursley's knowing full well that you were not Petunia's sister, Paige." With that Harry pushed open the door and showed himself to the roomful of surprised people. Paige was behind Henry doing all she could to not run to him. He looked at them all, searching for his mother. Finally he sees her and practically runs to her and envelopes her in a giant hug. Questions will come later but for now everyone was allowing him the blissful peaceful reunion with his mother.

Teaser: What do you think? I condensed the battle down to one chapter. Coming up will be Harry and Paige/Lily talking. Also coming soon will be Harry meeting the Gilmore's. Still to come is Harry talking to Dumbledore but how? It could be through the portrait or because Paige is a white lighter and a witch. Suggestions and comments are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6:  The Reunion

-1Dreams are Won

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Yay, finally updated. Lol. Let me know what you think. Sorry it's taken me a while to update it but here you go.

Chapter six

The reunion

Everyone watched as Harry and Paige/Lily literally clung to each other as though they were each other's lifelines and were deathly afraid to let go in fear of the other vanishing before their eyes. Finally, after what seemed like ages, they broke apart. Harry really looked at the woman standing before him. Paige/Lily silently undid the glamour spell she had upon herself and before his eyes she looked like she did in the picture.

"How?" Harry managed to ask? It was the only thing his emotions allowed him to ask. He cleared his throat and fought to keep ahold of his emotions. Paige/Lily smiled tenderly at her son as she led him to a couch. Emily went and closed the door and made sure the room was still secure and no one knew it was there. Hermione and Ron followed Harry slowly to the couch and sat down beside him, supporting him.

"Your father died protecting you and I. You were supposed to go to your grandmother's and I was under the protection of Dumbledore from Voldemort. The ruse was that Petunia was my sister and she was by adoption but not by blood, so Dumbledore, without my knowing of it until it was too late, decided to send you to the Dursley's instead of the Gilmore's. James only changed his last name from Gilmore to Potter in an effort to protect his family from Voldemort. That's why your last name is Potter instead of Gilmore. When I found out about what Dumbledore had done I couldn't do anything about it. I had already done a glamour of my life and was posing as a teenager under the name of Paige Matthews. That's why I looked I different a bit ago when you first saw me. Recently, however, I found out who I really am. My mother's name was Pattie Halliwell and my father's name was Sam. I am a part of the Halliwell family and a true witch so my training her at Hogwarts really paid off."

She grinned at that. "I am a charmed one. That means that we fight demons and bad things in the night to protect the innocent like you and your friends." Harry looked at her with mixed emotion at the new development of news. "Who is my father's parents?" He managed to ask. Emily and Richard stepped forward. "I am your grandmother, Harry." Emily said as she hugged him tightly. Harry hugged her back filled with emotion. "And I am your grandfather." Richard said and hugged both Emily and Harry in one hug.

"I am your aunt Lorelei." Lorelei said as she stepped forward. She shook his hand as the Gilmore's released him. He smiled at her. "I'm your cousin, Rory." Rory said as she stepped forward and hugged him. Smiling, he returned her hug. "I know you have a lot of questions." Paige said smiling. "Yeah, I do but I just got a lot of answers right now I have to digest." Harry said softly.

The rest decided to step up and introduce themselves just then. "I am Piper, your aunt." Piper said as she hugged him. "I'm Phoebe, your aunt as well." She hugs him, smiling. "I'm Leo, Piper's husband and your uncle." Leo said as he shook Harry's hand smiling. Harry smiled back. He looked at the other man wondering who he was. Paige/Lily decided to introduce him. She motioned to Henry to come by her. He walked towards her and stood by her side. "Harry, this is my husband, Henry. I've only recently married him. I married him as Paige Matthews." Paige/Lily said as she looked into Harry's eyes. Harry was surprised but happy that his mom was happy. He knew it would take time to get to know this man and he would never be his father but he would try and get along with him for his mother's sake. Henry held his hand out to Harry. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Harry." Harry contemplated on taking his hand and finally decided to take it. They shook hands and smiled at each other. Paige smiled relieved. She knew it was going to be a long hard road ahead of them but at least now Harry knows the truth.

Teaser: What do you think? The confrontation with Dumbledore with Harry and Paige/Lily is coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: The confrontation part one

Dreams Are Won

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Here you go. The talk but not the whole talk. Lol.

Chapter seven

The confrontation part one

Harry was finally asleep in the boy's dormitory and Paige/Lily knew it was finally time for her to summon the spirit of Dumbledore and question his antics towards her son. She walked back into her room where Piper and the others awaited her. She nodded her head and softly began a spell to summon Dumbledore.

Slowly a spirit began to materialize before them. Finally, Dumbledore appeared and knew he was going to have to answer some tough questions when he saw Paige/Lily standing before him with questions in her eyes and upon her face.

"Go on and ask your questions, Lily or do you want me to refer to you as Paige?" Dumbledore said gravely.

"Alright, I'll ask since Paige/Lily can't get her thoughts in order. Why in hell did you send my grandson to live with the Dursley's knowing that he was not protected there because of his mother's sacrifice? If anything he should have been sent to us where he was supposed to go." Emily Gilmore ambushed Dumbledore with that full rush of emotional questions.

Dumbledore sighed and knew he had to admit his massive mistake concerning Harry's life. He fully thought that Petunia was Lily's sister. He didn't know that she was really Paige Halliwell and it appears she didn't know either until recently. He wondered how long it would be before he was bombarded with questions from Harry. He figured it would not long before that happened.

"I admit that, that was a wrong move. This it was known in the ministry that Lily was Petunia's sister I thought he'd be better off there. Professor McGonnal and Hagrid both questioned me on that. They didn't want to leave him there. Maybe I should have listened to them."

"Maybe? Paige/Lily questioned with a little bit of anger in her voice. "Yes, Petunia was my sister but she was only my sister by adoption. Did that ever show up in any of the records, no. That family hid things so well that it was ridiculous. I guess I learned from them though, since you didn't know I was alive when you should have." She added as she stared at him dead in the eyes.

Dumbledore knew the massive era of his mistake because it cost Harry a normal life. It was something that he couldn't take back but he wished he could with all his might. "I know I should have investigated your death, especially when we didn't find a body. But I let my emotions cloud my insight and I just got Harry out of there and to the Dursley's. For that I am sorry. I know that, that apology won't change anything but I don't know what else you want me to say." He said sincerely.

With that said, Dumbledore disappeared knowing he would be summoned again soon. "Why'd you let him disappear like that?" Emily questioned Paige/Lily with a tone that definitely said she wasn't happy.

"I let him go for now because I'm not the one he should be apologizing to. Harry is the one he has to say all of that too and explain why he lied to him again and again on the fact that he knew that the Dursley's wasn't my biological family and that he would have been safer from Voldemort in your care, Emily and Richard, since James died for him and I survived." Paige/Lily explained softly as she thought about the emotional time that would be transpiring soon, when Harry was up for it, that is.

Lorelei and Rory looked at each other, still unsure what was going on but they didn't care. They just knew they had to help Harry deal with whatever was about to happen.

Coming: Confrontation part two. But first, Harry will learn that Paige/Lily talked to Dumbledore without him. Will he be upset and angry or relieved that she saw him first since he wasn't sure how to handle everything lately? Also coming will be Ginny confronting Harry with her feelings for him.

Suggestions and comments are always welcome. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8:  Talk between mother and son

Dreams are Won

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

NOTE: No Weasley died in my version of the battle. Tonks and Lupin survived as well. Hedwig survived as well.

Chapter eight

The inevitable talk between mother and son

It was lunchtime before Harry could comprehend that yesterday was real and not only was Voldemort destroyed once and for all but his mother was alive and well and Dumbledore had lied to him. That part he couldn't get his mind around. He had to know why his beloved teacher had outright lied to him and told him that both his parents were dead when his mother was alive. He didn't know if he could ever forgive or forget that.

Paige/Lily watched her son from afar and knew he was having trouble adjusting to everything that had transpired since yesterday. Everything that he has ever believed in regards of his life he is believing to be a lie now since finding out the truth. Emily and Richard so badly wanted to talk to him and treat him as their grandson but they decided to give him time to adjust. The same went to Lorelei and Rory. They wanted to get to know him but decided to give him time to adjust.

Harry walked slowly up the stairs with no destination in mind. Blinking rapidly he realized that he had stopped at Dumbledore's portrait. He stared at the portrait of the smiling man and was angry with him for lying to him ever since day one of his life. "Why?" He whispered frantically as he stared at the portrait. Receiving no answer he turned away bitterly. Dumbledore just stared at him with those big eyes knowing he couldn't say anything to him because of his promise to Paige/Lily.

He left the room heading towards his mother's room. He had to see her. Paige/Lily was waiting for him in the room. She knew sooner or later her son would seek her out and wanting reassurances and answers from her and she was not mistaken. A few seconds later Harry entered the room. Paige/Lily turned towards him smiling. Slowly he walks towards her as though he is afraid that if he gets too close to her she'll disappear on him and this will all be a dream. Finally he got close enough to her where she reached out and touched him, knowing he needed the contact. Sighing heavily with tears forming in his eyes he gave her a small smile. "It wasn't a dream." He whispered.

"No, honey, it wasn't a dream." She answered him back. "Why didn't you come for me when you realized where I was sent?" Harry asked suddenly. "Because I had already spun the deception of my identity and I had created a whole new life to protect you, Harry. The Matthews thought they had adopted a normal child but in reality they hadn't. I wasn't as old as they thought I was. I appeared to be 10 when they adopted me. I didn't know of my biological family then either. I only found out about them five years ago. When I realized that I was a pure witch and also a whitelighter I tried to contact Dumbledore to regain custody of you but he never answered me and I was afraid that you would hate me and I was also afraid that if I came back into your life Voldemort would find you and James' death would be for nothing and I would not allow that to occur." Paige/Lily answered grimly as she thought about her husband's death and life.

Harry listened gravely as she answered his question. He knew that Voldemort had pegged him as the one who could destroy him when the prophesy was foretold but in reality it was Voldemort who had created the power for him to destroy him since he killed his father and took his mother away from him. "What was dad like?" Harry asked in a small childlike voice. Paige/Lily's heart broke as she heard the how childish his voice sounded at that moment. "Your father was a great man, Harry. He was kind, brave, gentle, very strong, and loving in which he loved with his whole heart. He knew what to do when most people just froze. You get that from him from what I observed during your battle with Voldemort and from what I've been told. Harry, I am sorry that you had to go to the Dursley's. I don't know why Dumbledore didn't send you to your grandparents like planned. That was where you were supposed to go. He knew that Petunia was only my sister by adoption so I have no idea why he did as he did. When you are ready we will summon him again and you can ask him. I summoned him last night but I didn't ask him all the questions because I knew you had questions yourself and you should ask them if you want to."

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, I would like to ask him myself but not right now, maybe tonight and I want Hermione, Ron, Ginny and all the Weasley's, and Lupin and Tonks there as well." He added grimly knowing that they would want answers as well and he didn't want to have to repeat the story once he heard it from Dumbledore's lips. Paige/Lily nodded her head in understanding. "Of course, we will do it tonight at midnight. Magic is at its strongest there for the Halliwell family." She said smiling. "I'm glad you are here, mom." Harry said in a small childish voice which trembled as he said the word mom. Paige/Lily's eyes filled with tears as she heard him say the word that she had been wanting to hear for so long now. Without hesitating she reached out and engulfed him in a motherly hug that he so desperately needed. They stayed that way for awhile and when Emily and Richard walked in they didn't have the heart to interrupt them so they just stood back silently smiling that their grandson was finally safe and in their lives.

Teaser: the confrontation with Dumbledore. Lorelei talks to Emily about her brother she never knew, James.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Dreams are Won

This story is drawing to an end soon. It has only about maybe one more chapter in it. I never meant for it to be a huge, with lots of chapters, story in the first place.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Chapter nine

Things are Wrapping up

Paige and her sisters summoned Dumbledore for Harry to question.

When Harry saw him his emotions just came barreling up to the front, threatening to spill out with no control. "Why? Why did you make me stay there knowing I had family elsewhere?" Harry finally was able to ask as he looked at the man that he thought was all-powerful and good but now he questioned the reasons why he had to stay at the Dursleys when everyone else told Dumbledore that it was a bad idea.

Dumbledore sighed. He knew it was stupid, as to why, but it was what it was. "I just did not want to admit I was wrong." He finally admitted in front of all to hear.

Harry turned around from him and walked away. The sisters took that as a sign that the confrontation, at the moment, was over. So they waved their arms and the spirit of Dumbledore disappeared.

Meanwhile Lorelei is learning about James. After the talk with Emily she knows that Harry will never be apart from all of them again. Not if she can help it anyway.

Paige and her sisters know that there is going to be times that are tough but they knew they would help Harry adjust the best they could.

Coming: one more chapter, the epilogue. Harry meets Stars Hollow along with the charmed ones there as well.

Please read and review


	10. Chapter 10

-1Dreams are Won

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Epilogue

New life

Harry was happy about the idea of going to Stars Hollow with his family. He looked around the Luke's Diner with a grin on his face. Ron and Hermione were there as well, of course. They were his best friends and his family as well.

Lorelei, his aunt, was harassing Luke for another cup of coffee, as usual. He learned from Rory, his cousin, that, that was a ritual all the time. Luke didn't like his girlfriend's coffee addiction. Lorelei came to the table with a smile and her coffee. "Mission accomplished." She said giggling as she sat down beside Rory.

"Aw mom, did you give poor Luke a hard time?" Rory playfully chastised. "Me, give him a hard time? Are you kidding? He was trying to keep the coffee from me! He knows better. I need my coffee." Lorelei playfully answered back grinning.

Harry just shook his head, smiling at his family.

That night he, Ron, Hermione, Lorelei, Rory, and the Charmed ones and their families were at Emily and Richard's place in Hartford for the family dinner. Harry didn't understand why Lorelei acted like she hated it. This was his first and he was going to enjoy it and many more with his grandparents. Just that word brought a huge smile on his face. Emily saw the smile and smiled back at him.

Well that's it folks. I hadn't thought about a sequel but if anyone has any ideas I'm all ears. Just drop me a line.

Read and review.


End file.
